The New Directive
by peppe1951
Summary: Summary: The new directive poses a new experience for Tony. Warning: Disciplining of an adult. Don’t like? Don’t read! Disclaimer: NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.
1. Chapter 1

**The New Directive**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** The new directive poses a new experience for Tony. **Warning**: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 1**

"Jethro, may I have a word with you?" requested Director Jennie Shepherd, "it concerns this new directive that the Navy is considering using."

Special Agent Jethro Gibbs looked up from the bullpen and nodded. As he left his team looked up from their tasks to wonder what was up.

"What do you think that is about?" Ziva asked Tony. "It sounded serious."

Tony didn't have a cute remark to offer. He had heard some scuttlebutt about the changing of disciplining agents and had a feeling that was what was being discussed now. "It may have something to do with the way the Navy disciplines its officers…I'm sure we have nothing to worry about…we are civilians afterall."

"You mean I can now smack DiNozzo in the open and not behind closed doors anymore?" asked Gibbs after reading the directive.

"Well in a matter of speaking, This is a trial. The Navy is going to try it for six weeks before deciding. This new form of disciplining as leaked out but only that Sec/Nav is considering it and nothing more. I'm sure when the details are announced there are going to be some raised eyebrows from the Senior Officers and some sick looks from everyone else. Also it has been assumed that this only pertains to the enlisted…those civilians, like NCIS agents, are going to be downright shocked when they learn that it also applies to them," Jenny was quick to explain.

"What methods are being approved for use?" Gibbs asked as he continued to scan the directive.

"All of the ones that you currently use plus the use of the cane, a suggestion that came from our own Dr. Mallard. He remembered that it left quite a sting when applied to the backside of any troublemaker….but it always did the trick," Jenny furthered explained.

"Oh, one other thing, the Sec/Nav doesn't want to see any brutality here, no bleeding backs or worse. This is to be used as a last resort when other forms of discipline haven't worked," Jenny added.

"Can I keep this for reference," asked Gibbs waving the piece of paper in his hands. "I want to be able to refer to it whenever the need arises."

Jeannie nodded and dismissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The New Directive**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** The new directive poses a new experience for Tony. **Warning**: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 2**

"DiNozzo!" yelled Gibbs as he caught his senior agent throwing spit balls at Agent McGee as he tried to complete his report on their current case.

"Yes, boss," replied Tony as he watched Gibbs approached.

"Do you know what I have in my hand?" Gibbs asked seriously.

"No, boss."

"It's a new directive that you are going to find very interesting," explained Gibbs mysteriously.

"DiNozzo, front and center!"

And when he had complied Gibbs added, "I want you to read the first page of this directive out loud!" He handed him the paper he had received from Jenny Shepard only moments ago.

"This directive is for all Navy personnel, civilian and military, male and female," Tony began to read. "It states that the Navy is now considering a new form of discipline its people. They are directing its officers to use corporal punishment as a form of punishment. This is to be used as only a last resort; when other forms of discipline have not worked," Tony read cockily.

"This directive authorizes the use of paddle, ruler, strap, cane, squirt or any other implement to be applied to the backside only of the offender without any fear of any criminal action being visited upon the chastiser. This action can be administered openly or secretively."

Tony looked at Gibbs and quipped, "Wow…I'm glad I'm not in the Navy, I wouldn't be able to sit for weeks."

"Tony, you forgot to read the last sentence on the page, it's at the very bottom of the page all by itself; please read it now," Gibbs said quietly.

The use of Tony's given name should have been a warning but Tony didn't pay that any attention as he read the last paragraph to himself and turned a sicky color.

"Boss, they can't be serious," he cried out, "we aren't in the Navy."

"READ IT OUT LOUD DINOZZO!" shouted Gibbs.

Tony reluctantly finished the paragraph, "This directive applies also to the agents of NCIS!"

Gibbs stood up and approached Tony to remove the directive from his hands. "You know my forms of discipline: verbal, glares and slaps to the back of the head quite well, don't you DiNozzo?"

Tony could only nod, scared at what was coming next.

"And after that hasn't worked what do I do?" Gibbs whispered in his ear.

"Boss, don't make me say it, the others don't know…please," whispered Tony urgently.

"They know more than they let on…they are my agents afterall; they are intelligent," replied Gibbs in the same quiet voice as he continued to glare at his agent.

Tony resignedly said, "You use a ruler on me…on my butt."

"McGee, what do I do to you when the other form of discipline hasn't work?" Gibbs suddenly asked.

"The same as Tony; but thankfully that only happened once," replied Tim quickly.

"Ziva?"

"You've threatened me with the same but I haven't given you reason to enforce it," she replied.

"So you see Tony, you haven't been the only one to feel my displeasure at your actions…you just don't learn from them as well as the others. A slap to the back of the head is usually all I have to do to keep Ziva or Tim on the right path, but you are so stubborn…" replied Gibbs quietly.

"The Sec/Nav has learned of my and others like me methods and want to see if they can be used for the whole Navy to improve discipline and performance. Whether they approve of its use after a six week trial period or not will have no effect on how I discipline my agents…do I make myself clear?" Gibbs added as he glared at Tony menacingly.

"Boss….I can explain about my goofing off earlier," Tony replied quickly as he correctly read what the glare was about.

"You can explain why you thought it would be a good idea to annoy McGee while he was trying to do his job?" Gibbs asked dangerously.

"Well…you see I had finished and I thought I would help liven things up a bit….McGeek is always so serious…"

"Liven thing up, you say," replied Gibbs as he paused. "I also have a way to liven things up and it requires you bending over your desk while I beat your butt!"

"BOSS!" Tony cried horrified. "Not in front of everyone…that would be too embarrassing."

Gibbs paused as he considered before agreeing, "I agree, even though I now have the right to punish you in the open I won't use it. "I think I want to try what Ducky recommended and see how that works. We are going to Autopsy."

"Ducky? What did he recommend?" asked Tony conversationally as he walked resignedly beside Gibbs.

Gibbs waited until they were about to enter the elevator to respond, "The cane."

"The CANE!" shouted Tony as the doors closed, to the amusements of his fellow agents.

"Poor Tony, he's in for hard time," cried Ziva sympathetically. "I've heard Ducky describe the schoolboy punishment," she added.

McGee nodded is agreement as he turned to his computer to research what Tony would be experiencing very soon and shuttered in spite of himself. He displayed the information and picture on the plasma for Ziva to see. "You don't think that Gibbs is going to actually use that thing on Tony, do you?" he asked as they looked at the picture in front of them.

"I don't know…but maybe we should do something to help Tony for when he returns," replied Ziva.

"Like what?"

"Well, for one thing go and see if you can borrow a pillow from Abby. We can have it in his chair to help and soften his seat. I'm sure that Abby won't mind," explained Ziva.

"That's right she does keep a futon to sleep on when she needs a break and I know I have seen her with pillows and even a blanket for cover. I'll be right back," replied Tim as he hurried off to see their forensic expert, Abby.


	3. Chapter 3

**The New Directive**

By Peppe1951

**Summary:** The new directive poses a new experience for Tony. **Warning**: Disciplining of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** NCIS belongs to CBS and Paramount; I only write about them.

**Chapter 3**

"Boss, you can't be serious considering using a cane on my butt," Tony was still arguing as the elevator door opened on the bottom floor…autopsy, Ducky's domain.

Gibbs only looked at him without commenting and walked up to Ducky and asked, "Ducky do you have a cane we can borrow?"

"What type of cane did you want, Jethro?" asked Dr. Mallard as he continued with his work. "I have several," he added as he finally looked up to see not only is friend but Agent DiNozzo as well.

"One to use on DiNozzo's butt," Gibbs replied pointedly.

"Ohhhh…that one: what has young Anthony done this time?" he asked as he walked over to the closet and took the required one out and gave it to Gibbs.

It was much thinner that the typical walkingstick and after seeing it Tony let out a sigh of relief, "I thought it was going to be bigger and really hurt. Go ahead boss, hit away….that little thing can't possibly hurt as bad as the larger types," he bragged foolishly.

Gibbs and Ducky exchanged a look before nodding to an unspoken thought. "Okay DiNozzo, lets see what you think of this," Gibbs said as he motioned for Tony to bend over one of Ducky's unused tables.

Tony cockily assumed the required position and watched as both men approached.

"Duck, I have never used something like this before, would you do the honors and let me observe," Gibbs asked as Ducky nodded.

"Okay, but only this once," he replied as he took the implement from Gibbs hand. "Now you watch carefully. I will explain as I go."

Gibbs watched interestedly as Dr. Mallard took his place to one side of DiNozzo and rested the cane upon Tony's backside between the center of his backside and thigh. "This is where you need to strike Jethro for maximum sting, but not with your entire strength or you will do young Anthony some serious harm. The stroke needs to be firm enough to impart a sting through his trousers," and then demonstrated his intent.

"SWAT!"

"Yeoooowwwww," cried Tony, as he automatically rubbed his backside. "That hurt, Ducky!"

"That's the whole idea, DiNozzo. Now get back in place. It's my turn," replied Gibbs excitedly.

Tony reluctantly bent over and this time tensed as he 'felt' Gibbs exchange positions with Ducky. "Boss, I would like it better if you weren't so excited about this," quipped Tony before Gibbs struck.

"SWAT!" The lick came down on the center of Tony's butt instead of where Ducky had placed his. It didn't hurt any less as Tony once again yelled out in pain.

"You've got the strength down correctly Jethro, but you missed your target area," explained Ducky patiently. "Try it again."

Before Tony could protest another stroke was applied and this time Gibbs hit the target area, in fact he put it right on top of Ducky's which Tony's yell confirmed.

"YEEEEEOOOOOOWWWWW!"

"Way to go Jethro, I knew you could do it," applauded Ducky. "Now with your remaining licks space the licks to either side of the original one and call it a day. Six licks are the usual amount given at public school in Scotland during my day."

Jethro returned to his task and soon had Tony yelling and dancing in place as he tried to avoid the licks visited upon his backside. But once Gibbs had found his target he didn't miss and finished up with placing the last light upon his agent's upper thigh.

"That will do this time DiNozzo. You can get up and drop your pants and briefs…I want to be sure that I didn't damage you too badly," ordered Gibbs.

Tony had been in mid bend when the words registered and he gave his boss a look that said, 'you have got to be kidding.'

"That wasn't a request DiNozzo," Gibbs said again.

"Come on dear boy, either do as Gibbs requests or I can add my order as your doctor," requested Ducky with a twinkle in his eyes.

Tony knowing that with both of them on his case in stood no chance of disobeying and reluctantly dropped both his pants and briefs. He stood miserably as they examined their handiwork.

"You see Jethro; you have to be careful not to break Anthony's skin with the cane. Too much pressure and it will bleed. In a lot of cases the school boys were instructed to drop their pants and the cane was applied to bare skin so the head master could be sure that the skin wouldn't be broken but after a while this was not needed since the Master learned just how much force he could be used to impart the right sting to the punishment. I don't think you need to worry; although on days that Anthony wears jeans and needs to be punished like this again, a little more force might be needed," instructed Ducky as Tony began to turn red with embarrassment. It was like he was the test dummy during show and tell.

Jethro nodded his agreement admiring his handiwork and ventured a question of his own, "Duck why did you want me to place the strokes here," pointing to the licks on Tony's lower backside and upper thigh.

"Oh, he will feel those licks every time he sits, Jethro; he will probably feel them for the rest of the day; and maybe, just maybe, he will remember not to do what he did again," Ducky said sternly.

"DUCKY! Why did you have to tell him that?" moaned Tony. He could tell from Gibbs expression that the rest of his day would be spent at his desk doing reports.

"DiNozzo, back to work; I believe you have reports to finish, since we are not currently on a case," ordered Gibbs with a touch of a smile on his face.

Tony groaned and after pulling up his pants left moaning with each step as his briefs and pants made contact with his well punished bottom.

After Tony had left Ducky turned to his friend and asked, "Just what did he do?"

"He was throwing spitballs at McGee. He was acting the part of a bored schoolboy so I thought he might as well be punished like one, too. After he finishes those reports while sitting on his aching butt maybe he start acting like an adult," replied Gibbs, "but I doubt it," he added under his breath. "Thanks Duck."

"Wait up DiNozzo," Gibbs said upon leaving autopsy, "I'll ride up with you."

The silence was deafening on the ride back to the squad room. Neither man wanted to talk. Even though he wasn't talking Tony was praying, "Please let there be a case; my butt can't take sitting for the rest of the day."

He was about to get his wish; because as they were about to exit the elevator Gibbs' phone rang. He paused to take it as they exited he barked at his team, "Grab your gear…we have a body."

"Yeah," shouted Tony, "McGee, grab my pack, please," he added not seeing the fluffy pillow that was in his seat.

"Why are you so happy, Tony?" asked Ziva.

"Now I don't have to sit for the rest of the day," he replied happily.

"And that makes you happy because?" asked Ziva confused.

"He's happy because his butt is sore," replied Gibbs. "Only he has forgotten one thing."

"What's that, Boss?" asked Tony.

"You have to sit for the ride to the site."

Tony face fell momentarily; and before he could come up with another plan Gibbs said,

"Tony gas up the truck….but Ziva drives!"

'BOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

The End


End file.
